


Life According to Hemlock Selwyn-Potter

by GirlWithPurpleGlasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Series, Fred not dead, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Post War, Wolfstar not dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithPurpleGlasses/pseuds/GirlWithPurpleGlasses
Summary: Hemlock never thought she'd find love at all, she also never thought she'd find everlasting love with the Chosen One.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin & Sirius Black
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. The Battle is Over!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series depicting angst, domestic life, fluff and the drama of being close to the Chosen One.

The dust settles. The Dark one is dead. The surviving loyal servants to the Dark Lord fight to flee. Hemlock looks around to her left, and Fenir crouches over Lavender. His mouth is wet with her blood. Organs spill out of her bites. Hem flicks her wand towards him with a loud incantation. A well placed Sectumsempra, causes Fenir’s head to fall clean off his shoulders. She slashes him until the once cocky werewolf is now ribbons.

“Crucio!” A familiar voice shouts from behind Hemlock. The two men fled 

The scream from Hemlock’s lips echoed across the battlefield. Harry saw her fall and runs across to her. Ron and Neville follow, stopping at Lavender and Fenir’s bodies. 

“Hemlock!” Harry calls out pulling her into his arms. 

“I’m okay...and you’re okay...Lav..” Hemlock tries to stand quickly but falls against Harry. 

“Easy, we’ll get you to Madame Pomphrey and..” Harry helps her up. She leans against him. 

“Lav first, there has to be something.” Hemlock looks to where Ron and Neville are kneeling. 

“Hemlock, I don’t..” Harry starts. 

Hemlock pushes away from him, and runs to her. She falls beside Lavender and pulls her close. 

“I never told you this, but Harry told me he loves me.” She says softly combing through Lavender’s hair with her fingers. 

“Hemlock.” Harry tries again. 

“You’re right though,always have been, Lav, I sabotage myself because I don’t believe I’m worth the effort.” Hemlock lets go of Lavender. 

Madame Pomphrey and a few other witches take the corpses to prepare for funerals. Harry locks his arm with Hemlock’s and walks her to the remains of the Great Hall. Hemlock sits on a bench. She rolls up her jeans to look at her more than likely broken leg. Sirius wraps Harry in his arms. Remus hugs Harry then looks towards the girl and back to Harry. 

“That’s Hemlock.” Harry says. 

Hemlock takes a deep breath and grabs onto the table to stand up. “I’m fine, I can walk it off..and go..” She trails off taking another sharp intake of breath. 

“Sit down.” Remus notices the buckling of her leg. 

“If it will ease your thoughts.” Hemlock sits, a sigh of relief leaves her lips as soon as the pressure is off of her leg. 

Remus prods at her leg trying not to cause any more pain. 

“This isn’t good.” He muses. 

“Very astute observation, Watson.” Hemlock laughs bitterly. 

“Glad to see you’ve kept your sense of humor.” Sirius sits. “Harry hasn’t told us a thing about you. So why don’t you tell us about yourself.” 

Hemlock looks around at the ruins of the school and others crying over the dead. The Weasley family huddles around Fred as he’s taking slow sips of a healing potion from Madame Pomphrey. The Malfoys: Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco are sitting together looking unsure about their own futures, and in that moment, Hemlock wishes her family had stayed and defected. Sure, The Malfoys are cowards, and disloyal, but they are alive and together. None of them splintered off and threw curses at one another. The one thing that hurt worse than the torture from the curse was the knowledge that her brother, Fennick, meant it. He wanted to see her writhe in agony. 

“I’d like to leave and forget all of this happened.” Hemlock starts then continues bluntly, “ My friend is dead, my brother hit me with a Cruciatus curse, I have a broken leg, and I don’t have a home anymore.” 

Tears well up in Hemlock’s eyes but she blinks them away. She is not about to cry in front of her boyfriend,an ex professor who’s a werewolf, and a mass murderer. Harry wraps an arm around her and Hemlock hides her face from view. Her father’s words echo in her head, “Cry in the dark, the shadows hide your weaknesses, The light exposes.” 

“You’re staying with us.” Sirius affirms. 

“If you want to.” Remus adds gently.


	2. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer since I went off script a little. *There's a lot more family information that i will add that's important later. * 
> 
> Divination things will be mentioned later so I'll put the meanings in the future author's notes like now
> 
> Cartomancy- reading tarot cards.

Hemlock swallows the dark thick potion in front of her. The bitter medicinal taste fills her mouth and scrunches her face. She quickly chases the potion with a glass of apple brandy. Sirius gifted her a few essentials for her week of resting and healing: one of those gifts being a large crystal decanter filled to the brim with amber liquid. Hemlock puts the crystal glass down and fiddles with the chain attached to the lamp. Harry, and Remus insisted on installing electricity in the House of Black. Kreacher nearly keeled over when the muggle electrician installed it. 

Hemlock tugs the chain, and the light comes on, she tugs again and the light goes out. The lighting device is peculiar but she does like the lamp. It would have definitely come in handy when her father’s vision began to go. Her father Atlas, insisted on not wearing spectacles due to his pride. He stood just over six feet, with a squarelike build, excellent for quidditch and dueling. Two of his most favorite exploits. With the tragic loss of his wife and pressure to raise three children, Atlas’ face became marred with wrinkles and he lost his athletic physique. The last thing he wanted to do was wear spectacles like Old Man Arthur in the Muggle Department. 

When looking at the eldest twin sons of Atlas, Fennick and Fabian, it was obvious that they were of his brood. Same build, short dark hair, and even darker eyes. Hemlock on the other hand was built differently. Atlas mused that she was paler than his other children, with large green eyes, that resembled the middle of hemlock flowers. It was hard for Atlas to not fault the child. As Hemlock grew up it was obvious that he favored his eldest sons, twins born under the sign of Scorpio. Hemlock, the sole Capricorn, in a house full of Scorpios. 

The boys were given brooms their first year at Hogwarts, even if it was against the rules. Hemlock was given a simple crystal gazing ball in her second year by Professor Trelawney against Atlas’ wishes. Sybil heard of Hemlock’s zoning out in other subjects through gossip in the Professor’s lounge. She was reminded of her younger years, when the gift took to her. 

Hemlock kicks the quilts off the bed with her good leg and lays back down. The cool air blows in from the window, Kreacher left open. She sighs, feeling the effects of the bone healing potion. It feels like one million ants climbing inside her leg and biting her. Scratching does nothing. She counts the chimes of an old grandfather clock right outside her door. It’s midnight. 

On the other side of the house, Harry lies awake unable to sleep. While Hemlock heals in bed he helps the Aurors track down the Death Eaters that fled only returning at night.The last remaining family is the Selwyns. Unsurprisingly Lucius Malfoy handed over a bit of information on the Selwyns. The family was known for their connection to Divination. 

The Selwyn family fortune was made by the one and only, Morgana Selwyn, who served as an psychic advisor to the Minister of Magic during the Goblin Rebellion of 1612. After retiring from her political career, she took up the art of matchmaking and cartomancy on behalf of other rich purebloods to insure quality breeding. Lucius also told the Ministry that the few are getting desperate. He suggested giving the three a plea bargain. 

Harry rolls over and looks at the digital clock on the table. It’s midnight, past the point of no return. He rubs his eyes and puts on his glasses. Harry shuffles on his house shoes in an attempt at making his steps quieter in the old house. He grabs his wand and quietly casts lumos to avoid walking into a side table. Harry peaks out the doorway and looks towards Sirius and Remus’ shared room. The light is off, they must be asleep. He promised Remus that he’d leave Hemlock alone to heal and rest, prior to that he didn’t leave her side when she was in and out of consciousness due to the pain ;however it's been a week and he misses his girlfriend. 

Harry takes a few quick steps down the hall, then stops. Should he really be waking up Hemlock just to see her. Harry continues walking and lightly knocks on the door. The knob turns and the door opens. Hemlock is lying horizontally on the bed with her head hanging off. She looks up at Harry with a small smile. 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Hemlock asks. 

“Shouldn’t you?” Harry flops down besides her. He entwines his fingers in hers. 

“How’s the case going?” Hemlock cuddles up to Harry. 

“Fine, it should be all wrapped up soon.” Harry rests his head on her shoulder. 

“Good. Then you’re all mine.” Hemlock brings his hand up to her lips and kisses it. 

“I-I like that.” Harry stutters feeling his cheeks warm. “I missed you.” 

“It’s only been a week but I missed you too. Kreacher isn’t the warmest of healers, and Sirius is a bad cook, but I enjoy pizza, a marvelous muggle invention.” Hemlock muses. 

“How do you feel?” Harry asks, his fingers absentmindedly playing with her hair. 

“Still sore, but better. Harry, can I ask one thing of you?” She asks

“Of course, love, anything.” Harry looks up and over to her. 

“I’d like you to give this ring back to my father, if you find him, or he finds you.” Hemlock takes off the ring and places it on his left ring finger. “It’s a trinket of his and I don’t want it anymore.” 

“Is it a family ring?”Harry asks looking down at the sleeping dragon coiled around his finger. 

“Yes, I don’t have a use for it now, and something greater will come to me. I feel it in my guts.” Hemlock smiles thinking back to the dream she had prior to the battle, and her almost dying. 

“Why do you think your father will find me?” Harry asks. 

“Harry, trouble finds you ,an endearing mister.” Hemlock ruffles his hair. “And she will always have her man.”


End file.
